Wie eure Mutter mich traf
Wie eure Mutter mich traf ist die sechzehnte Folge der neunten Staffel der Serie How I Met Your Mother und die 200. Episode insgesamt. In den USA wurde sie am 27. Januar 2014 urausgestrahlt. Die Folge verrät in einigen Rückblenden mehr über das Leben der Mutter in den Jahren, bevor sie Ted kennenlernte. Inhalt Die Folge beginnt mit einem Rückblick in den September 2005. Barney und Ted befinden sich im MacLaren's. Als Barney mit dem Spiel Kennen Sie Ted? beginnen will, schwenkt die Kamera um auf eine Frau, die gerade einen Anruf entgegennimmt. Sie verlässt die Bar, da sie offensichtlich einen Fehler gemacht hat. Sie nimmt sich anschließend ein Taxi und fährt zu einem Pub gleichen Namens. Sie ist eine Freundin der Mutter, die an diesem Abend in dem Pub ihren 21. Geburtstag feiert. Zukunfts-Ted verrät, dass er am gleichen Abend Robin getroffen und Marshall und Lily sich verlobt hatten. Die Freundin, Kelly, fragt die Mutter, wo ihr Freund Max sei. Diese vermutet, dass er noch nach einem Geschenk sucht, obwohl er behauptet hat, kein Taxi erwischt zu haben. Während sie von seinen letzten, allesamt perfekten Geschenken schwärmt, klingelt ihr Handy. Sie vermutet, es sei Max, und verlässt den Pub zum Telefonieren. Wie sich herausstellt, wird sie nicht von Max angerufen, sondern von einem nicht identifizierten Anrufer, der sie darüber informiert, dass Max ums Leben gekommen ist. Die Handlung springt nun zu einem Punkt kurz nach Max' Beerdigung, als die trauernde Mutter ihre Wohnung betritt. Auf dem Couchtisch liegt Max' Geburtstagsgeschenk an sie, dass sie zögerlich öffnet. Es handelt sich um eine Ukulele (damit ihr Frühstück nicht mehr a capella singen muss, wie auf einer beigefügten Karte geschrieben steht). Die Handlung springt erneut, in den März 2008. Kelly, zu diesem Zeitpunkt ihre Mitbewohnerin, drängt sie dazu, ihre Trauerperiode zu beenden. Die Mutter weigert sich, da sie gerade mit ihren Bildern von Sport treibenden Robotern beschäftigt ist. Schließlich willigt sie aber ein und begleitet Kelly zu einer St. Patrick's Day-Feier. Aus Angst, es könnte regnen, nimmt sie ihren Regenschirm mit. Die nächste Szene zeigt die beiden in der Schlange vor dem Klo des Clubs, in dem auch Ted und Barney feiern. Kelly bittet die Mutter, mit ihr zu tanzen, da sie dabei auf "den Einen" stoßen könnte. Während sie das sagt, stößt Ted auf der Tanzfläche mit einer Frau zusammen. Plötzlich begegnet die Mutter Mitch, der bei einem Orchestercamp ihr Lehrer war. Mitch erzählt, dass er mittlerweile an einer öffentlichen Schule in der Bronx Musik unterrichtet. Da der Schule die Mittel fehlen, bietet die Mutter ihm ihr Cello an, da sie es schon jahrelang nicht mehr benutzt hat. Die beiden verlassen den Club, um es zu holen, und lassen dabei Kelly zurück, die kure Zeit später auf einen alkoholisierten Barney trifft. Dessen Flirtversuche lassen sie jedoch kalt. Als die Mutter das Cello aus ihrem Zimmer holt und ins Wohnzimmer zurückkehrt, versucht Mitch zum dritten Mal in seinem Leben den nackten Mann. Sie ist darüber jedoch sichtlich schockiert. Als sie zugibt, sich vollkommen verloren zu fühlen, rät Mitch ihr dazu, sich ein Ziel zu setzen und alles in ihrem Leben von diesem Ziel beeinflussen zu lassen. Sie wünscht sich, die Armut auf der Welt zu beenden und will daher einen Abschluss in Wirtschaft machen. Sie verlässt die Wohnung, um ihren Regenschirm zu holen, den sie im Club vergessen hat, jedoch hat Ted diesen schon mitgenommen. Just in diesem Moment betritt Kelly die Wohnung und fällt auf den nackten Mann herein. Im Herbst 2009 lernt die Mutter in der Wirtschaftsvorlesung Cindy kennen. Diese ist neu in New York und da Kelly inzwischen ausgezogen ist, wird sie die neue Mitbewohnerin der Mutter. Die beiden lernen sich besser kennen und sie gibt zu, dass sie nicht auf der Suche nach einer Beziehung ist, da sie glaubt, jeder fände nur eine große Liebe (und für sie war das Max). Als Ted den (für ihn falschen) Hörsaal betritt und mit dem Unterricht beginnt, lacht sie über einen seiner langweiligen Witze. Als Ted sagt, er unterrichte Architektur, steht sie sofort auf und verlässt den Hörsaal, da sie glaubt, sich im Raum geirrt zu haben. Als sie draußen realisiert, dass sie von Anfang an im richtigen Raum war, rennt Ted an ihr vorbei, der auf dem Weg zum Architektur-Hörsaal ist. Im Januar 2010 macht Ted mit Cindy in ihrem Apartment Schluss. Als er die Wohnung verlässt, nachdem er kurz zuvor den Fuß der Mutter gesehen hat, vergisst er dort den gelben Regenschirm und bringt ihn damit unwissentlich zur ursprünglichen Besitzerin zurück. Als sie aus dem Badezimmer kommt und den Regenschirm sieht, geht sie in Cindys Zimmer, wo sie Cindy weinend vorfindet. Als sie erfährt, dass Ted sie mag, ist sie vollkommen überrascht. Dabei wird enthüllt, dass sie einige Interessen mit Ted teilt: Kalligraphie, das Sammeln von Münzen und Renaissance-Feste. Anschließend wird sie von Cindy geküsst, die daraufhin ihre Homosexualität begreift. Anschließend wird gezeigt, wie die Mutter diese Geschichte Darren erzählt, der sich als neuer Mitbewohner beworben hat. Das war jedoch nur ein Vorwand, um seine Liebe zur Band der Mutter, die Super Freakonomics, auszudrücken. Als sie ihm anbietet, bei dem nächsten Auftritt der Band zu singen, akzeptiert Darren mit teuflischen Augen. Im April 2012 sieht man Darren mit "seiner" Band prahlen, während eine sichtlich genervte Mutter ihre Bandausrüstung zu ihrem Van trägt. Sie lernt einen Mann namens Louis kennen, der ihr beim Verstauen hilft. Anschließend fahren die beiden ins MacLaren's. Als Louis sie zum Essen einlädt, lehnt sie ab, da sie ihre große Liebe verloren hat und seither niemanden mehr lieben konnte; dennoch bekommt sie seine Telefonnummer, falls sie ihre Meinung ändern sollte. Im Hintergrund spielen sich währenddessen die überschneidenden Ereignisse aus Die Meerjungfrauen-Theorie und Punktsieg ab. Die Mutter trifft sich mit Kelly und erzählt ihr, dass sie Louis nett findet. Kelly ermutigt sie daraufhin, mit ihm auszugehen und die Mutter beginnt eine Beziehung mit ihm. Zukunfts-Ted erzählt, dass kurz danach das Schicksal eingriff, als Ted auf der Suche nach einer Band für die Hochzeit Cindy und Casey trifft. Da die beiden ihm die Super Freakonomics empfehlen, kauft die Mutter im Mai 2013 ein Zugticket nach Farhampton, trifft im Zug auf Lily und trifft schließlich in Louis' Strandhaus ein, wo sie an diesem Wochenende übernachten will. Als sie Darrens Anzeige für einen neuen Bassspieler sieht, sucht sie Lily auf, um nach Rat zu fragen. Sie stiehlt Darrens Van, liest Marshall und Marvin auf und fährt zurück zum Farhampton Inn, wo sie Darren begegnet. Als Darren die Band verlässt, spendiert sie dem Trauzeugen, der Darren ein blaues Auge verpasst hatte, ein Glas Scotch (ohne zu wissen, dass es sich bei dem Trauzeugen um Ted handelt). Sie fährt zurück zum Strandhaus und trifft auf Louis, der ihr einen Antrag macht. Sie geht nach draußen, um "mit jemandem zu reden", bei dieser Person handelt es sich um den verstorbenen Max. Sie glaubt, sich selbst davon abzuhalten, sich neu zu verlieben, und kann ihn nicht loslassen. Daher bittet sie ihn um ein Zeichen, ob sie Louis' Antrag annehmen soll und interpretiert einen aufkommenden Windstoß als "ja". Sie verabschiedet sich von Max und geht ins Haus zurück, wo sie den Antrag ablehnt. Sie bricht auf zum Farhampton Inn und bekommt das letzte noch freie Zimmer von Robins Mutter, die ihre Teilnahme an der Hochzeit abgesagt hat. Sie geht mit ihrer Ukulele auf den Balkon, und singt La Vie en Rose. Die Kamera fährt weg und es wird deutlich, dass sich ihr Zimmer neben dem von Ted befindet, der auf dem Balkon nebenan sitzt und sie singen gehört hat. Der alte Ted sagt, dass es bis heute seine Lieblingsversion des Liedes ist, obwohl die Mutter es noch so oft gesungen hat. Als er in das Zimmer geht, um Barney davon zu erzählen, stellt er fest, dass dieser verschwunden ist. Wiederkehrende Inhalte *Einige Szenen aus früheren Folgen waren erneut zu sehen: **Die Szene im MacLarens's aus Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt, als Barney'' Kennen Sie Ted?'' spielen will **Barney und Lily versöhnen sich, als Ted in einem grünen Kleid hereinkommt (Die Meerjungfrauen-Theorie, Punktsieg) **Ted als Architekturprofessor im falschen Hörsaal (Der Absprung/Zuckerbrot und Peitsche) **Die Szene im Club aus Tue Böses, ernte Gutes **Ted und Cindy machen Schluss (Anzug aus!) **Die Mutter spendiert Ted einen Drink (Bassist gesucht) *Den "shellfish-selfish"-Witz hat Ted schonmal erzählt: in der Folge Doppelgänger. Im Deutschen wurde daraus der Austern-Ostern-Witz. In dieser Episode erzählt er den "egoistisch-egoistfisch"-Witz. *Kelly erwähnt, dass sie mal einen Mann getroffen hat, der Frauen gegenüber behauptet hat, sein Penis könne Wünsche erfüllen. Das ist eine von Barneys Maschen aus Der Sporttaucher *Louis glaubt, das MacLarens hieße Puzzles. Das bedeutet, er war bei den Geschehnissen in der Bar in der Folge Drei Tage Schnee anwesend. *Einige der Eigenarten der Mutter, die Zukunfts-Ted bereits früher erwähnt hat, kommen in dieser Folge vor, genauso wie Marotten, die sie mit Ted teilt: **Ihre Gemälde von Robotern, die Sport treiben **Sie lässt ihr Frühstück singen **Sie liebt Kalligraphie **Sie sammelt Münzen ** Sie geht wie Ted auf Mittelalter-Märkte und hat Kostüme dafür **Sie spricht gewisse Worte eigenartig aus, beispielsweise Renaissance *In der Szene, in der die Mutter Louis trifft, sind im Hintergrund Schilder mit der Aufschrift "Save the Arcadian" zu sehen. *Louis war in Die Zeitreisenden bereits als Freund der Mutter zu sehen. *Im Jahr 2008 liest die Mutter das Buch World's End. In der Folge Anzug aus! hat sie es Cindy geliehen. Außerdem ist es Ted's Lieblingsroman. *Mitch stellt sich als alter Bekannter der Mutter heraus. In der Folge Der nackte Mann ist er Robins Date. Außerdem ist sie es, die seine 2/3-Theorie festigt. Trivia Fehler *In Platonisch behauptet die Mutter Barney gegenüber, sie habe "den Einen" noch nicht getroffen. Wie diese Folge jedoch zeigt, hat sie "den Einen" bereits gefunden. *Als die Mutter und Cindy sich kennenlernen, hat ein Student hinter ihnen in der einen Szene einen Laptop von Apple, im nächsten Schnitt einen anderen. *Die Mutter und Louis begegnen sich im April 2012. Berücksichtigt man die parallel laufenden Ereignisse, müsste es eigentlich das Jahr 2010 sein. Dies wäre auch plausibler, da Zukunfts-Ted sagt, dass sie einige Jahre zusammenwaren. *Ted macht auf die Mutter zunächst einen positiven Eindruck, jedoch sagt Zukunfts-Ted in Anzug aus!, dass sie ihn für einen kompletten Vollidioten gehalten hat. Anspielungen *Der Titel der Folge ist eine Anspielung auf den Seriennamen. Das war bereits in der Folge How I Met Everyone Else (dt. Irre heiß) aus der dritten Staffel der Fall. *Die Szene, in der die Mutter La Vie en Rose auf der Ukulele spielt, ist eine Anspielung auf den Film Frühstück bei Tiffany. In dem spielt Audrey Hepburn auf der Ukulele Moon River. Musik *Joe Tex - Skinny Legs and All *Cristin Milioti - La Vie en Rose *John Swihart - You're All Alone Sonstiges *Es ist die 200. Folge der Serie. *Es ist die zweite Folge in der neunten Staffel nach Bassist gesucht, die kein "... Stunden bist zur Hochzeit" enthält. *Zu Beginn der Episode trägt die Mutter eine Kette mit dem Namen 'Lara', es wird nicht ersichtlich wer Lara ist. Es ist die fünfte Folge nach Verliebt, Verlobt, Versagt, Der Magier, 46 Minuten und Reim dich oder ich fress dich, die ein abgeändertes Intro verwendet. Gaststars *Andrew Rannells - Darren *Ahna O'Reilly - Kelly *Roger Bart - Curtis *Adam Paul - Mitch *Louis Ferrigno, Jr. - Louis *Rachel Bilson - Cindy *Robert Belushi - Linus Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Episoden Staffel 9 Kategorie:Episoden in denen Barney keinen Anzug trägt